pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Style)
TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Smoochum (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Joy - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Disgust - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Hulk (Avengers) *Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Bing Bong - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Gwen (Total Drama) and Vanessa Doofenschmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Cool Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Style) - Petunia We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Style) - Karita Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Style) - Hulk My Bad *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Style) - Stretch Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Style): Poppet's First Date? *Inside Out (TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Style) - Transcripts Category:TheSecretWorldofCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonVortex Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG